conociéndonos no es mejor
by SSMinos
Summary: breves relatos escritos, inclusive se puede considerar como un Drabble
1. Chapter 1

Young Avenger, Runaways, los X-man y otro cuantos más xD

Estas historias giran en los sucesos ocurríos con los jóvenes vengadores y/o Runaways, sin orden cronológico.

Breves relatos escritos al azar. Sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la marvel.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

STRACK 1 la cara del angel

Tras soltar un gemido, Víctor cerro con fuerzas los ojos intentando ignorar el dolor que corría por su cuerpo, sintiendo que la cabeza le estaba a punto de estallar debió a los terribles punzadas que sintió clavar en su abdomen.

Seguido de un extraño cantar repitiendo la misma oración una y otra vez.

Entre abrió los ojos, viendo a borrones a la figura a lado suyo.

Más esa luz azulina que rodeaba su cuerpo irritaba su visión, haciéndolo volver la cabeza hacia atrás soltando otro quejido de dolor.

-hey! Tú, ¿qué le estás haciendo a Víctor!?-

-está ayudando a tu amigo, déjale que siga quieres!-

-no me toques bestia!-

Los gritos le causaban nauseas, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas tratando de recobrar los sentidos y lo que andaba pasando a su alrededor, escuchando esas voces agudizarse cada vez más enervándolo de los nervios, hiso un intento de levantarse para luego ser detenido por una mano posar en su hombro.

Dirigió su atención al frente, que a pesar de la nubosidad que sufría su visión alcanzo a distinguir un rostro

-tranquilo, no te levantes-

Era una voz joven, la de un muchacho.

-qu…quien…-

-¡Victor!-

Esa voz era de Nico.

Ya un poco más consiente, fijo de nuevo su atención al joven delante de él. Billy le sonrió, habiendo un leve gesto para que se recostara e volver a la curación.

-tranquilo todo estará bien, yo me estoy encargando de eso-

Víctor no podía desprenderse de aquellos ojos marrón.

Aquella extraña aura azulina que le envolvía había vuelto a aparecer, pero esta vez dejándose llevar por el sueño.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::.


	2. una dulce caminata

STRACK 2 una dulce caminata

-skrulls-

-humano-

-skrulls-

-humano-

-skrulls-

-Con una chin… QUE SOY HUMANO-

Grita colérico Teddy, ya desesperado era menos que decir…

Xavin, en su forma masculina, refunfuñaba con una expresión que mataba inclusive al mismísimo Magneto.

Gracias a dios que Xavin no tenía esa capacidad…. A excepción de Magneto, claro.

-no puedes negar tu sangre, que esta corre por tus venas, tú eres Dorrek VIII, no puedes negar tu prestigio y legado-

-… no diría que fuese tan prestigiado- soltó con sorna.

-no menosprecies tu legado, Alteza!-

-mira… por mí, tu puedes decirme lo que SEA, pero al final de cuentas soy y seré HU-MA-NO… **siempre**- soltó Teddy, entrecerrando los ojos e con el ceño fruncido.

-eso que declaras es una ofensa para tu raza!- refuto Xavin- no descansare hasta que entiendas de una vez y entre de parecer, Dorrek-

-Theodore- corrigió

-Dorrek- volvió a corregir ella

-ark!- se llevo las manos a la cabeza, intentando calmarse- pero que… terca… eres!-

Xavin sonrió ante esto como un cumplido.

-para eso estoy para servirle, su Alteza-

-…. Me quiero suicidar…-

-lo lamento su Alteza, pero usted no se encuentra autorizado para hacer eso, solo los de clase plebeya-

Teddy se detuvo de su andar, dirigiendo su atención a Xavin, viéndolo como un… extraño bicho… con la expresión incrédula pintada en su cara.

Xavin le mira confundida, ladeando la cabeza

-¿qué? Pasa algo malo?-

-no…. Eso que no me… refería a ese tipo de expresión-

-cual?-

-….olvidado-

Siguió caminando con Xavin a su lado, quien esta última veía con curiosidad los patitos nadar por el pequeño estanque artificial del parque.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

nota del autor: Xavin siempre se me hizo extrañamente linda, y como ella o el me parecía que no comprendía muy bien lo que eran los gestos humanos…. Mmm bueno eso es lo que más o menos le note al personaje, puesto que me leí el comic en ingles


	3. un momento de desahogo

Bueno y aquí subo un tercero 8D

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

STRACK 3 solo un momento de desahogo

Tommy, con una miraba casi obscena, jugaba con las piedras que tiene en sus manos, haciéndolas golpear una contra la otra. Dejando escapar sin querer una sombría sonrisa.

1…

2…

3…

….

KRABOOOM!

Una pequeña ola, una estela de polvo y el dulce pero reconfortante sonido de una explosión… todo con tan solo el víbrate de sus manos, separando las estructuras moleculares de las piedras, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…. Tras un parpadeo.

El albino sonrió ampliamente.

Una leve risa baila por el aire.

Junto con ese peculiar brillo asesino en sus ojos.

Le encantaba… tenía que admitirlo, le encantaba.

Cerró los ojos tan repentinamente como aquellos recuerdos le volvían de nuevo, recordando…. Cosas que antes él creía ya no volver a ver. Esa realidad disfrazada de pesadilla.

Golpes

Abusos

Los gritos

Y el miedo

…Sus miedos

Soltó una carcajada que pronto se volvió en la histeria y del desespero al punto de caer en el amargo llanto… por esos recuerdos.

Un tormento que a tan joven edad le toco vivir.

Cayo al césped arrodillado abrazándose a sí mismo, buscando consuelo del cuando no encontraba, la humedad del pasto penetraban en las telas de su pantalón, las lagrimas recorrían como ríos por su rostro enrojecido del llanto.

-ma… m…á pa…paá… pe…per..don…nen…me-

Sus palabras, apenas en un susurro casi ni audible eran dichas entre los sollados y ahogos del joven, aferrándose con fuerza a sí mismo, clavando las unas en sus brazos, lastimándose en el acto.

-….. fue mi…cul..paá-

Le daba miedo recordar.

-lo…. Lo sient… siento mucho-

Le daba miedo la escuela.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::

Nota del escritor: Estuve viendo Carrie y por alguna razón lo relacione con Tommy, con eso de que ella quemada a todos en la escuela y Thomas haya desintegrado la suya… son algunos parecidos.

No se lo tomen a mal, a mi me encanto Tommy!

Este es un momento de vulnerabilidad del personaje


	4. y si esta fuera la última ves?

Y aquí tengo el cuarto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

STRACK 4 y si esta fuera la última ves?

Teddy se estremeció, al punto de querer salir corriendo por su vida del cuarto y si le era posible de la casa aun mejor.

Billy, a pesar de estar profundamente dormido, no era capaz de controlar las olas de energía que salían de su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando sufría de pesadillas de media noche, abrazado a su novio quien recibía la abrumadora fuerza telequinética sin piedad.

Teddy casi pedía a gritos que le salvaran la vida.

Todo había comenzado con una tranquila tarde, Billy había invitado a su novio a pasar la noche en el nuevo departamento en donde verían una maratón de películas y de estancarse de dulces y de Pay de quesos con fresas que la mamá de Billy, Rebecca, había preparado en la mañana porque se encontraba de buen humor.

Dios bendiga los pays de la mamá de Billy!

Pero no era momento de pensar en los pays de la Señora Kaplan! tenía que pensar en la forma de tranquilizar a Billy sin reaccionar violentamente de su parte.

Puesto que esas olas blanquecinas le andaban quemando vivo, literalmente.

-Bi… lly- dijo en apenas un quejido, posando sus manos en los hombros de Billy e haciendo distancia entre ellos.

El joven temblaba, frunciendo el ceño tras esa pesadilla que le atormentado, Teddy rosó con el dorso de su mano la mejilla del otro, acariciándolo levemente y hablándole en voz baja

Lentamente la onda de energía cesaba hasta calmarse e Billy abría los ojos y enfocando su visión en Teddy, con una expresión de espanto en él.

Al ver esto, Teddy le sonríe

-tranquilo, ha sido solo una pesadilla…no paso nada-

Y sin saber porque Billy soltó en llanto, abrazándole con fuerza.

-¡creí que los skrulls te habían llevado!- soltó, tomando de sorpresa al blondo. El rubio correspondió el abrazo acariciándole la espalda tratando de calmarlo y en un susurro le respondió.

-pero aun estoy aquí, no?- sonrió melancólico, sin querer soltarle

Lo onda de energía volvió, aunque un poco más densa y ahogante, Billy sollozaba en su pecho aferrándose al blondo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No había pasado un mes desde aquel incidente con lo de los kree y skrulls…. y de la muerte de su madre.

Esa noche ambos se refugiaron uno con el otro, intentando olvidar ese amargo día.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

El nombre es de una canción de Nickelback, en la que más o menos me inspire :P

Este está basado en un suceso de principios del comic, cuando se rebela el verdadero origen de Teddy


	5. Día nefasto

Y aquí traigo la quinta parte

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::

STRACK 5 día nefasto

Las melodías que producía un violín

Un dulce elixir, que recorrían por las venas del joven músico.

Encerrado dentro de ese mundo en donde nadie era capaz de tocarla, ni de lastimarla… su único refugio.

La nota de la canción suave, bella y violenta.

Kate lagrimeaba sin ni siquiera soltar un solo sollozo, no pronunciaba palabra alguna ni nada, concentrada, tocando aquella melodía con un gesto calmado y serio en su aniñado rostro.

-Kate?-

Las cuerdas del violín cortaban los cabellos del arco, sin dejar de tocar Kate continuaba en su mundo.

-hermanita, por favor, tienes que tomar el medicamento que te recetó el doctor…-

Susan paro de hablar, callando en el instante al ver como su hermana que, aun sin dejar de tocar del violín, le dirigía una mirada de muerte reflejada en sus ojos.

-Kate…..-

A pesar de tener sus ojos rojizos, irritados por el ardor de las lágrimas, Kate no se atrevía soltar o dejar ir un solo gemido lastimero. Se lo tragaba con orgullo, aquella mirada tan desafiante y peligrosa en los ojos de Kate eran las de una fiera asesina.

Ella ya no lloraría más.

Susan no intento nada más, dejo la bandeja de la sopa y jugo de naranja en la pequeña mesita de la cama de Kate, depositando a un lado el medicamento de su hermana.

Kate llevaba días sin salir de su habitación, evadiendo a todo mundo, a ella y a su padre, sin querer recibir la ayuda de la psicóloga que había venido a atenderla ofreciendo su apoyo a la niña. Kate simplemente lo rechazaba

Recostada en cama, se limitaba a tocar el violín, descargando su furia en el.

No sabían sí la menor trataba de superar o evadir sin querer hablar de lo sucedido.

Aquel que le había marcado la vida.

Robando cualquier rastro de su inocencia.

A Susan se le vino aquel recuerdo, que desgraciadamente paso semanas atrás, cuando Kate le había llamada para que fuera a buscarla en el parque, quebrada del llanto pidiéndole auxilio.

Con los puños cerrados Susan levanta la mirada dirigiéndola a Kate, ella seguían ignorándola sumergida en su mundo, desahogándose con el violín.

Kate no estaba sola, lo iban a superar, y lo harían superanlodo juntas.

Porque Kate no estaba sola.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esta parte si está muy fuerte para mí de escribir, ya que este tema de Kate es algo complicado, pero es algo que le había pasado el personaje, y es uno que en mi opinión realmente me encantan en carácter xD Kate Bishop es una de mis favoritas de los jóvenes vengadores

Mmm tengo gusto por los personajes trágicos, no sé, pero les hace únicos 8D


End file.
